Vehicle climate control systems are typically sized and configured to heat and/or cool the passenger cabin to an overall average temperature selected by the vehicle occupant. These types of systems may rely on user-adjustable grates or vents built into the vehicle instrument panel to direct forced air from the climate control system in the desired direction, such as toward a vehicle occupant who desires a warmer or cooler environment and/or away from a vehicle occupant who does not want a warmer or cooler environment. Oftentimes when the interior of the passenger cabin is at an average temperature relatively far from the desired temperature, such as on a hot summer or cold winter day, the vehicle occupant(s) must wait until these climate control systems begin heating or cooling the entire volume of air in the cabin before feeling any relief in their immediate vicinity.
WO 91/12150 discloses an air conditioning system for use in the cabin of a construction machine or the like. The system includes an integral heating and air conditioning unit located in the cabin behind the seated passenger, with duct work extending from the unit and along the sides of the cabin. The system includes a seat assembly with a ventilation hole that extends through the seat and the back rest with a small fan disposed in the hole. The system appears to increase overall air circulation within the cabin and to direct forced air from grates located alongside the seated passenger. The system also provides for air flow through the ventilation hole in the seat assembly, taking air from the cabin into the seat and expelling the air from the top of the back rest.